


Movie Night

by Royswordsman (RoySwordsman)



Category: Captain America, Marvel, Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-15
Updated: 2011-10-15
Packaged: 2017-10-30 14:51:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/332939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoySwordsman/pseuds/Royswordsman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being tricked into watching 'The Human Centipede' by his fellow Avengers, Steve Rogers is having a tough time distinguishing what is real and needs Tony to convince him that it was all just a movie. Even though Tony finds it amusing, it's about time he taught Steve a bit more about modern society, just for future reference.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

Steve held a pillow close to his chest, this was totally out of character considering how manly he usually was, but he was traumatised. He was just made to watch a movie, but not just any movie; the Human Centipede was the name of it. Hawkeye and Thor had convinced him to watch it and now he sincerely regretted doing so.

He felt sick to his stomach, as opposed to scared. His bright blue eyes were fixed forward on the screen as he clenched his jaw, just wishing that this guy was real so that he could bring him to justice somehow. Tony walked into the room, after hearing that Steve had watched the movie, the young millionaire knew exactly how the super soldier would feel after watching something that he insisted not to watch. He sat beside Rogers, looking at him,

“You look paler than usual, golden boy.”

“Yeah well, yeah…” Steve stuttered, trying to figure out what he was going to say.

“I told you, Steve, I told you a million times not to watch that.”

“I didn’t know it was because it was so… so vile” Steve said, cringing as he spoke, burying his face further into the pillow. Tony found his hand placed on the man’s broad, built shoulder, almost squeezing it to calm him down. He could feel him shaking,

“It’s just a movie…”

“I just wish that guy was real so I could bring him to justice, personally.” Steve muttered through clenched teeth, though what caught Tony’s eye was the fact that Steve seemed to be tearing up about this, as if it was an actual issue, an actual villain,

“I don’t get it. Steve, it’s a movie okay. Listen, I said I’d show you what a 3D movie was so check these out.” He said, reaching into his bag and pulling out a stylish pair of blue and red sunglasses for Steve, placing them on his face and pressing a button at the side, doing the same to the pair of orange frames that were already on his face and then reaching for the television remote. After all, this was a house that Tony had built himself, he was lending it to Steve for the time being; even though it was all furnished to perfection, it mainly had futuristic objects that were completely foreign to the super soldier.

He flicked the TV on with a simple press of the button as Steve watched intently, still slightly jumpy from what he had just watched. Tony kept flicking until an action movie was on the screen, and with a large explosion, Steve could see the shrapnel fly out of the screen and he shielded his eyes using his arm, but could feel nothing.

“See, that’s 3D for you.” Tony said,

“So that wasn’t real?”

“No, it’s an illusion.”

“Wow… It’s amazing.”

“It’s not really, it’s simple technology and optical illusions but whatever floats your boat.”

They both spent the night watching the rest of the movie, which was surprisingly long. Half way through it Steve looked over at Tony who was not engulfed in the movie at, with popcorn in his hands, eating it casually and even beginning to nod off. At this point the solider felt tired, after all he had spent the entire day training, and it was without Tony’s company. He missed this, and enjoyed it. They were sitting close as it was, but Steve decided to rest his arm around the millionaires back, and not realising it, Tony leaned into him, letting out a sigh before shutting his eyes.

“Hey Tony”

“What, Steve?”

“Thanks for coming here.” He said, a small smile on his lips as he held Stark closer to his own chest, gazing at Tony who seemed so peaceful for once and the effect was rubbing off on him.

“Whatever.” Tony replied.

Steve chuckled and continued watching, but before he knew it, his eyes were also shut as he lay on the couch with the other man resting smugly upon his chest.


End file.
